Your OCs
Halogen Notes: *the majority of my ocs are asian. don't ask because i don't know why either *any similarities to already existing characters are very likely coincidental *i have more ocs than this i just don't want to list them *99.9% are loud house/casagrandes ocs leave me alone *this list isn't anywhere close to finished and will probably never be actually made up of ocs i am fully satisfied with and won't scrap within 3 days. stuff like names and personalities are highly subject to change. Alex * Gihna Konoka: '''My main OC who is a catgirl who likes to draw. * '''Nishina Sokona: A rabbit girl who is chill. * Kotura Satibiku: '''A video game lover who can get really angry sometimes. * '''Shi Kozoyani: '''A chill young adult. Jennifer ���� I'm only listing my main OCs Things you can listen to while reading all this stuff: Despair by MissPavalova, The Game of Life (English cover) by JubyPhonic (Original by Hatsune Miku babeyyyyyyyyy), Evelyn Evelyn by Evelyn Evelyn Soren Sethurman-Mayer * Age: 12 * Birthday: August 14th, Leo♌️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female (Trans, MtF) * Sexuality: Bisexual * Affiliation: The Supernoobs * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive * Theme: Boys Will Be Bugs by Cavetown '''Soren Sethurman-Mayer is technically Jennifer's main OC, originally a general self-insert for shows that she didn't want to use Ivy Fox for, before becoming a full-time Supernoobs OC, like most of her other main ones. Soren is the only child of Willow Mayer and Damien Sethurman, born on August 14th. Damien, being unable to take care of a child, panicked at her birth and tried his hardest to avoid taking care of her. A few days before Damien's birthday, he and Willow divorced, leaving the latter to take care of Soren all alone. After a few weeks of being heartbroken, Willow refused to tell her daughter anything about her father, which led Soren to have no memories of her father ever being mentioned. During her elementary days, Soren went to Laganu Creek Elementary, where she was among the more well liked students, due to her mom working there and Soren's friendly nature and easy way of making friends. However, after Willow looked over the schedule of the high school, Soren was forced to take her middle/high school days in Cornbury Middle School. On her first day, she easily made friends with a few kids by beating up a bully with a chair for them, with Soren joining their friend group soon after. One day after school, Soren and the Noobs accidentally became virus warriors, with Soren receiving the yellow battle ball. Since then, Soren has been fighting the virus with her friends, and has encounter her aunt, Sapharise, for the first time in 7 years, as she kidnapped her when Soren was 5. She has also discovered about Damien, her father, and has struggled with keeping her new identity a secret from her mother. Appernece wise, Soren is a tall girl (5"3 at the most), with pale, alabaster-like skin. She wears a yellow t-shirt, pink shorts, pink-and-black sneakers, and a yellow baseball cap, the only memoir she has from her deceased grandfather, Dane Mayer. She doesn't take it off most of the time, showing her importance for the cap. Under her hat and hair, she hides a giant scar received from her first encounter with Sapharise at the age of 5. Her battle ball armor form looks like the others, the only differences being that her hair is yellow and her cap has become grey. Her battle ball gives her the power of unlimited energy, manipulation over static electricity, color manipulation and the ability to create illusions. Her mother is Willow Mayer and her father is Damien Sethurman. Sapharise Mayer is her aunt, Dennis Mayer is her uncle, and Perlie-Thorne and Dane Mayer are her deceased grandparents. She is currently dating Jennifer Shope, one of the noobs. Ivy Fox * Age: Almost 13 * Birthday: Same as Soren * Species: Fox * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Bisexual * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive Ivy Fox isn't for any particular fandom, and is just Jennifer's fursona/self-insert of some sorts. She is the oldest main OC of Jennifer, as she was created on Animal Jam in 2015. Willow Mayer * Age: 46 * Birthday: July 22nd, Cancer♋️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Bisexual * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive * Theme: Juliet by Cavetown Willow Mayer is the mother of Soren, and is a major part of her main story line. She wasn't a member of the Mayer family before Jennifer decided to make her one for fun. Damien Sethurman * Age: 41 * Birthday: October 7th, Libra♎️ * Species: Human * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Straight * Good or Evil?: Evil * Status: Alive * Theme: Everything Moves by Bronze Radio Return Damien Sethurman is the father of Soren, and one of Jennifer's few antagonist OCs. Sapharise Mayer * Age: 38 * Birthday: April 12th, Aries♈️ * Species: Human-Griffin Hybrid * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Aroace * Affiliation: The Virus Creators * Good or Evil?: Evil * Status: Alive * Theme: Cabinet Man by Lemon Demon Sapharise Mayer was the first official member of the Mayer family ever written, as Willow was a late addition and Dennis, Perlie-Thorne and Dane were created for story reasons. Sapharise is the youngest child of the Mayer family, 8 years younger than her sister Willow and 4 years younger than her brother Dennis. At the age of 10, she was experimented on by her parents, turning her into the griffin-human hybrid we all know today. She had her skin color changed to that of an eagle, her eyes be changed to yellow, her hair color starting as her original brown before becoming a white at the bottom, artificial wings being added to her back, claws and talons being in place of her hands and feet and a highly sensitive artificial tail being added. Immediately ashamed by her apperence, she went into hiding from the outside world, spending her teen days listening to emo bands and learning how to use her wings. The experiment made Sapharise extremely bitter about her parents, and she wished for something horrible to happen to theme to pay for their crime. For her 18th birthday, she decided to make herself her own present by brining justice to what her parents did. She killed Perlie-Thorne and Dane with an unidentified blunt object, a knife and her talons. Soon after, she covered up her murder took a rocket her parents had been working on for years, and flew into the galaxy. She somehow taught herself how to breathe in space without a spacesuit and immediately gave herself a reputation for murder. 3 years later on her 21st birthday, she stormed into a bar and tried everything in it, and met her future partner (and drinking buddy), Venamus. She began to do more evil shit and later smack dabbed herself a job for the Virus Creators, where she and Venamus became partners. She also mentors Rose Wilson, a yandere girl in the noobs' middle school. Apperence wise, Sapharise is a tall girl with fairly dark skin and multiple added features due to her experimentation (read first backstory paragraph to see). The only piece of clothing she wears is an indigo-ish and blue shirt with long sleeves (also knee pads on them). Her favorite drink is wine and she doesn't know how to cook, so she usually eats frozen meals. Her mom is Perlie-Thorne Mayer, her father is Dane Mayer, her sister is Willow Mayer and her brother is Dennis Mayer. Damien Sethurman is her brother-in-law, and Soren Mayer is her niece. Dennis Mayer * Age: 42 * Birthday: October 1st, Libra♎️ * Species: Human * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Gay * Good of Evil?: Good * Status: Alive * Theme: Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon Dennis Mayer is the one of the more recent Supernoobs OC developed by Jennifer. He was added to the Mayer family for story reasons, like his parents. Perlie-Thorne and Dane Mayer * Ages at Death: 64 (Perlie-Thorne), 62 (Dane) * Birthday: September 5th, Virgo♍️ (Perlie-Thorne); January 20th, Capricorn♑️ (Dane) * Species: Human (Both) * Gender: Female (Perlie-Thorne), Make (Dane) * Sexuality: Unknown (Both) * Good or Evil?: Unknown (Both) * Status: Deceased, both were murdered by Sapharise Perlie-Thorne Mayer and Dane Mayer don't really have backstories yet, and most of their lives are unknown, plus they both were made for the plot. They were named once Jennifer made a larger story for Willow, Soren and Damien. Park Ji-yoo * Age: 13 * Birthday: December 10th, Sagittarius♐️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Bisexual * Affiliation: Ebony Sailors * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive * Theme: Popular from Wicked: The Musical Park Ji-yoo is the leader of the Ebony Sailors, and one of Jennifer's original Supernoobs OCs before she made 14 of them. Ji-yoo is the youngest daughter in a family of six, with her three older sisters (All in their 20s) has married and became housewives. Her parents, being rich, had decided to give their fortune to Ji-yoo after they die, which got Ji-yoo really and insanely excited for her future. However, in the midst of this destiny, she was scouted out to lead the Ebony Sailors. While not the best leader, she tries her hardest to lead the team and help save the world. Appearance wise, Ji-yoo is a girl of Korean-Japanese-Russian origin. Uniquely, she has sea-greenish eyes unlike most kids. She has purple-blue hair that's been dyed and kept in three ponytails: one on the left, one on the right and one in the middle. She wears a pink dress, long white socks and a fancy pair of black shoes. Her animal motif is a poodle. She is the daughter of two unnamed parents, and has three unnamed sisters. Sarala Fahriye * Age: 12 * Birthday: June 18th, Gemini♊️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Pansexual * Affiliation: Ebony Sailors * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive Sarala Fahriye is one of the Ebony Sailors, and the youngest of the team, at the age of 12 (All the other girls are 13). Claudia Costel * Age: 13 * Birthday: April 25th, Taurus♉️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Lesbian * Affiliation: Ebony Sailors * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive Claudia Costel is one of the Ebony Sailors, and one of the more older members of the team. Marieen Flaithrí * Age: 13 * Birthday: August 25th, Virgo♍️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Questioning * Afflilation: Ebony Sailors * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive Marieen Flaithrí is a member of the Ebony Sailors, and is more cold and distant than the others. Her name was put through multiple different changes of spelling before the current one. Bambi Duward * Age: 13 * Birthday: February 23rd, Aquarius♒️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Aroace * Affiliation: Ebony Sailors * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive Bambi Duward is the final member of the Ebony Sailors, and is an LGBT Rights activist. She may or may not be named after Bambi from Robotboy. Rose Wilson * Age: 12 * Birthday: November 17th, Scorpio♏️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Straight * Affiliation: The Virus Creators * Good or Evil?: Evil * Status: Alive * Theme: Smoke and Mirrors (Nightcore) by LittleJayneyCakes Rose Wilson was originally a joke character based on a shitty Shovin fanfic, but then later turned into both a meme and full time main OC. Rose first seems like a typical middle school girl with a huge crush on her fellow 7th grade, Kevin Reynolds. However, she expresses the signifying tropes of a Yandere: usually showing off as a to Kevin and only believes that she can have him. She honestly believes that Shope and Kevin are in a relationship, and has , all of them usually failing. Long story short, she's a typical character who wants Kevin all to herself. Her is a knife, and is currently learning under Sapharise. Appearance wise, Rose is a middle school girl of average height. She has pink hair and crimson eyes, with pink hearts with a red line in the middle of them as her pupils. She wears a black t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle, a black-and-red skirt, dull red pants, dark pink sneakers with pink bows on them, and a pink bow on her head. Nothing is known about her family, but she has a huge crush on Kevin Reynolds, a large rivalry with Jennifer Shope, and is currently learning under Sapharise Mayer. Terrie Pines * Age: 11 * Birthday: June 16th, Gemini♊️ * Species: Human * Gender: Non-binary, prefers he/him pronouns * Sexuality: Gay * Affiliation: The Supernoobs * Status: Alive Terrie Pines is technically a crossover OC, with being in both the Gravity Falls fandom and the Supernoobs fandom. Nikki Thaksin * Age: 10 * Birthday: July 4th, Cancer♋️ * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Lesbian * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive Nikki Thaksin is Jennifer's first Robotboy OC, and one of the original "modern day main OCs" of hers. Nikki is the middle child and only daughter of a Ukrainian mother and Taiwanese father. For the first few years of her life, she was raised in Kaohsiung, Taiwan. However, when she was five, her family moved to the San Francisco Bay Area, California. Nikki was first bitter about it, before getting used to the changes and enjoying her time there. Appearance wise, Nikki is a girl of Taiwanese origin, and is the same height as Tommy. Her hair is a medium length black. She wears a maroon coat wherever she goes, with a shirt of the lesbian pride flag under it, purple pants and red shoes. Around her neck is Cal's activation device, with her girlfriend's name written on it with a sharpie. She enjoys Asian cuisine, Six Flags, magic and her old memories of living in Taiwan to list a few. Her mon is Taisiya Thaksin, her father is Pakpao Thaksin, her older brother is Alexey Thaksin and her brother is Kulap Thaksin. She is currently dating her friend Lola Mbola. Cal * Age: 1? * Date Created: March 10, Pieces♓️ * Species: Robot Kitten * Gender: Female? * Sexuality: Unknown * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Active Cal was originally an Invader Zim OC, and forgotten by Jennifer until she decided to retool her during Spring Break in Georgia, making her into a Robotboy OC. Cal is the most recent creation of Profer Moshimo, a robotic kitten who is currently under the care of Nikki. Cal has three forms: Deactivated, Activated and Superactivated: * In her activated form, she has the appernece of a baby kitten, with fuzzy purple and grey fur pointing out in different directions, along with gleaming yellow eyes looking for someone to make happy. She, like Robotboy and Robotgirl, is 45 cm (1.5 feet) tall in this form. * In deactivated mode, she looks pretty similar to her activated form, but her fur is now laid down and no longer spiky, and her ears are hidden. She is 30 centimeters (About a foot) in this form. * In superactivated form, she looks more like a sabertooth tiger, with pointy fangs in her mouth, sharp claws on her feet, and her base colors being a dark silver and iris purple. She is roughly about 213.36 centimeters (7 feet) in this form. Her creator is Moshimo, and her older siblings are Protoboy, Robotboy, Robotman and Robotgirl. She lives in the Thaksin residence. Lemon Slice (Aka "Lemmie") * Age: 5 * Birthday: June 6th, Gemini♊️ * Species: Lemon-Rabbit Hybrid * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Questioning * Good or Evil?: Good * Status: Alive * Theme: Lemon Boy by Cavetown Lemon Slice, better off known as Lemmie, is an OC for no particular fandom like Ivy Fox, and was originally created by Rose (Not to be confused with Rose Wilson, one of Jennifer's Supernoobs OCs) to Jennifer. Lemmie is the youngest of his family of rabbit-fruit hybrids, along with his twin sister, Lime Slice. He lived a peaceful life in the jungle until Lime disappeared for no explainable reason. Lemmie, full of determination to find his sister, decided to take up kung-fu to save Lime. Appernece wise, Lemmie has the typical apperence of a rabbit, but has many lemon-like features. His skin color is a pale yellow, and his ears are lemon slices themselves. He also has two leaves on each side of his head. Not much is known about his family, but we do know he has a missing sister, Lime Slice. Konano(desu)ki corey and tammy smh you two are like a baby, watch this! *[Posts a category of over 300+ ocs i own] Moon Snail (To be reworked) MR Z BRAINZ MR Z BRAINZ’s Box of Strange and Unusual Original Characters (My BSUOC for short.) NaturalFreshOtter00 *Sophie the Otter *Scott the Scorbunny: A sporty Scorbunny that can't seem to sit still for 10 minutes straight. He also has an older sister named Debbie, who is a year older (in human years, at least). Bunniculafan2016 * Perry the shark - My main OC and fursona. * Evelyn - A sergal and Perry's friend. * Irene - My second fursona. * Olivia - A snowy owl who has an IQ of 100. * Ollie - A snowy owl who is also Olivia's brother. * Alona - An energetic and fun loving husky. * Jock - A Taiwanese blue magpie and also Olivia's arch-nemesis. * Jacob - An Arabian scops owl that is Olivia's step brother. * Maria - A Eurasian Magpie who's Ollie's crush. * Jackie and Rackie - Two foxes that are twin sisters. * Sadie - A brainiac Iberian wolf that is Jackie and Rackie's friend. * Adelynn - An Arabian leopard that is Valerie's friend. * Valerie - A Arabian wolf that is a designer and is also Adelynn's friend. * Whittney - A ditsy and caring Papillion. * Wattson - An evil snow leopard/white tiger hybrid. * Jason - An Korean magpie that's Jock's friend. * Micro - An evil deer mouse/chinchilla hybrid. * Rightson - A black panther that's an expert at kung-fu. * Hyaena - A striped hyena who is also Walma's sister. * Walma - A spotted hyena who is also Hyaena's sister. * Jaredson - An aardwolf that is Wilma's love interest. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OCs